


Don't Ditch Your Soulmate For Horny Homicidal Maniacs

by kiiboumastannie



Series: Soulmate Kiibouma [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiiboumastannie/pseuds/kiiboumastannie
Summary: Kokichi grows annoyed with Komaeda and Kamukura's constant...noise, so he takes a walk and finds some scissors.Could also be summarized as:Why you shouldn't choose your horny, homicidal best friends over your soulmate.
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Soulmate Kiibouma [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125026
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Don't Ditch Your Soulmate For Horny Homicidal Maniacs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, I take a while to write sometimes! ^^'

Kokichi hadn't known why he did what he did. He didn't know why he joined a group on mass murderers that were hellbent on spreading despair for their all powerful leader, Junko Enoshima. He just wanted to spend time with his best friend for a while. He missed Kiibo. He missed Kiibo so much. He constantly had to deal with Komaeda and Kamukura constantly doing something kinky. It was a rare occasion that he'd actually get a peaceful rest, and what really didn't help was that he had to sleep in the same room as them. 

One night, it was particularly bad. Of course, Ouma was thinking about Kiibo, like normal. He didn't expect too much noise from Komaeda and Kamukura that night, but it ended up being unbearable. He tried to ignore them, but the noise they were causing was a bit too much. 

He decided to walk out of the room for a while, but he knew they were still being overly touchy with each other.

"Anh..Master..that..ah..th-that feels..good.."

Komaeda whispered to the male whose hands were lightly tracing circles into his stomach. Kamukura watched Komaeda's facial expressions blankly, his hands moving up the skinny male's torso. He watched as the male under him shuddered.

Kamukura wondered what ran through Komaeda's mind. He wondered how the male's thought process worked, how the male's emotions took hold of him so easily. He found Komaeda interesting, though he couldn't find the words to explain why, so, he had decided to never admit to it. Something about Komaeda was captivating, maybe it was the immense amount of emotion that he constantly seen radiating from the male. Perhaps, he'd learn a thing or two about his own emotions. 

Kamukura sighed, pressing the tips of his thumbs against Komaeda's nipples. He found that Komaeda expressed himself more through sensual activities.

He supposed that night would be a long night.

Kokichi sighed, waking up in the corner of the kitchen he'd fallen asleep in while waiting for the unwanted noise that came from Kamukura and Komaeda to pass. He must've fallen asleep while waiting. He stood up, looking out the window at the dark red sky. He wished that he hadn't decided to join a group of homicidal maniacs, he wished that he'd rather decided to stay in Kiibo's arms instead. He looked down to the red string wrapped around his pinky, sighing. 

"Kiiboy...I miss you so much.."

Ouma whispered out, walking over to the dusty pantry. He hoped to at least find some barely outdated cereal or maybe even something that wasn't expired just yet. He settled on a small package of crackers, that was around two weeks out of date. He led himself outside, with only his shadow to accompany him. He sat down, the red sky casting a dark color upon the abandoned city that he, Komaeda, and Kamukura had taken residence in.

Ouma opened the package of crackers, the small rattling of the plastic seemingly echoing throughout his head. He placed one in his mouth, the crunching of his chewing filling the empty void in his head. He shoved the rest of the packaging in his pocket.

\----------------------

Ouma had been walking around the empty city for a while. A glimpse of silver caught his eye. He stopped, walking towards the metallic shine instead. He looked down, smiling shakily.

Scissors. 

He picks them up, placing them in his empty pocket. They'd probably come in handy eventually. He looked ahead, walking out into the empty road. He already had an idea of what to do with the scissors.


End file.
